


Maybe It's Fate

by jotarocumbag



Series: My Silver Kitsune [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Hijikata, Come Swallowing, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, Kitsune Gintoki, Love, M/M, Romance, Top!Gintoki, ginhiji-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotarocumbag/pseuds/jotarocumbag
Summary: As Hijikata takes a stroll through the quiet graveyard after visiting his dear old brother, Tamegoro, he unexpectedly finds a silver fox that has been hurt and is on the very edge of death. He leans over to check for any vital signs of life and is relived when he sees it breathing. Somehow, in his heart, Hijikata finds himself petting the fluffy coat of the fur and ultimately decides to nurse it back to health. He thinks to himself, 'A little fox can't cause any trouble,' but oh boy, was he wrong.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Series: My Silver Kitsune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Maybe It's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! this fanfiction was inspired by all the kitsune Gintokis I have been seeing on pixiv haha. Hope yall enjoy!

It has been a while since Hijikata has visited his dear brother's grave. He couldn't remember the last time he has came to pay his respects since he was always preoccupied with Shinsengumi work; therefore, causing him to work not only over time and leaving him no time for leisure time. He sighed deeply. Being back in the countryside was relaxing; it was away from Edo's hectic and bustling streets. He kneeled in front of Tamegoro's marker and prayed.  _ "Ani-ue, I hope you're doing okay, as I am doing okay, but my life seems to be missing something."  _ He paused and looked at the sun setting; it was time for him to leave. Hijikata carefully dusted the dirt off his kimono and prayed good-bye to his brother; he began walking back to the entrance of the graveyard before a dull, silver caught his eye. As he inspected closer, he realized that the dull silver belonged to a small fox -- maybe an adolescent fox, but it was bleeding and seemed dead. It laid down in a pile of grass, with the wind caressing its fluffy fur and blood staining its belly. Unconsciously, Hijikata began to check for any signs of life and was ultimately relieved to see it slightly breathing as its whiskers softly moved from the small tufts of air as the little fox exhaled. Something in his heart stirred and his unknown sympathy -- unknown to others, to be exact -- for animals began to take hold of his consciousness, thus causing him to pull out his clean handkerchief to cautiously, yet firmly wrapped the fox's belly to further prevent it from bleeding to death; he then softly picked it up and placed it in the top half of his kimono for extra support. 

The fox stirred a bit from the sudden, swaying movement and was ready to attack, but it was so tired. It was just so exhausting. The fox slowly opened its eyes to see a mere human cradling him with soft fabric blanketing him from the wind. The fox used up all his strength to crane his neck up to see the human's face and was met with a pair of soft, illuminating gun-metal blue eyes.  _ "Beautiful _ ," thought the fox and slowly fell into a dark slumber, with the smell of that human lulling him to sleep. 

* * *

" _ Gintoki, _ " called Shouyou.

He softly groaned.

" _ Gintok _ i."

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with an unknown ceiling, unknown surroundings, and a strange smell. He was encased in a small blanket and realized he was lying not on the grass but something incredibly soft yet firm. Gintoki stretched a bit and recognized that he was in his human form as he saw his scarred legs and large, slender hands. There was nothing but a small scar and a bloodied handkerchief on the right of him looking down at his wound.  _ "Kitsunes heal fast," _ Gintoki thought to himself. He looked around and quickly remembered the pair of blue eyes that saved him. He swayed his body searching for that human, and saw a figure slumped over a small table with a dim light illuminating the spot. Gintoki pulled off the blanket and walked closer. 

With his perked-up fluffy ears, he could hear the person softly snore, and with his sharp eyes, he registered that this person was doing paperwork, as the figure's table was crowded with papers and the pen still in the man's hands. Gintoki softly caressed the man's dark green, almost a black color, locks of hair as the man did to him. Gintoki smiled and felt something well up in his heart. Gintoki has already lived for 70 years and has never seen anything as beautiful as this man right here. He peered down a little bit more to see long, dark lashes rimmed around his eyes; soft, supple pale skin; smooth cheekbones, and the list could go on-and-on. Gintoki's heightened nose also picked up the scent of cigarettes and an addicting scent he couldn't decipher. He tried smelling again, but nothing came to mind, except it made Gintoki light-headed and incredibly delirious; his fangs began to sharpen, his nine tails popped out, his pupils began to dilate, his mouth pooled with saliva, and his instincts were overwhelmed with the sheer amount of sexual thoughts. He began to pant incredulously, and his body temperature increased tremendously, causing him to break out in a heavy coat of sweat. As the smell started to waft into Gintoki's nostril, he began to corner Hijikata with his tails and all his affluent emotions of wanting to fuck, swarmed straight into Gintoki's hard-wracking penis. His thoughts were plagued by his thoughts of wanting and needing this person by forcing his cock and cumming deep into this man, making the raven-haired man scream and marking him. As Gintoki's claws began to wrap around the sleeping man's neck to secure and possess, the man fidgeted in his sleep, which abruptly caused Gintoki to have full access to his consciousness, therefore, quickly releasing his hands from the figure's neck and forcing himself to stay calm and sane. With his right hand, he gripped his head, and with his left arm, he sunk his talon-like nails into his right forearm to suppress all the sexual urges with pain instead. 

Gintoki silently backed away from the sleeping figure, but far enough to see light scratches on the man's neck due to his long and sharp claws when he wrapped his hand around the neck. He cursed at himself for wanting to commit such an atrocious action to the person who saved him; his head began to sway, and he felt immensely dizzy on how hard it was to mentally force his instincts to calm down, leading him to sit back down on the futon, perplexed at his sudden possessiveness. Never in his 50 years of living has he ever had acted that way before. Yes, Gintoki had sexual urges, but he never thought and acted the way he had just then; Gintoki had many sexual partners -- both females and males but has never done such a thing. 

The more the thoughts began to compile in his head, the more tired he became. Once again, he fell asleep with darkness surrounding him in a never-ending blanket. 

However before he was in deep sleep, he thought to himself, "Maybe it's fate." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ginhiji fanfic and I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I've been meaning to write more fanfics but work has been so demanding haha. I honestly have so many headcannons and ideas, but life is stopping me (;-;).


End file.
